Bonding wire is a widely used connection approach between an IC die and a substrate or PCB. Bond wires are very simple, convenient and low cost. However, it is usually considered as a low frequency approach. In a high frequency IC, such as 60 GHz millimeter frequency band, typically ribbon bonding or flip-chip bonding is used because those connections have lower inductance and better high frequency performance. However, this may be more expensive. Moreover, ribbon bonding may occupy more space on IC die. Also flip-chip connection may cause a routing difficulty between the IC die and PCB substrate (or interposer).
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,492 multiple bond wires are used to improve the die to PCB impedance matching. However, many bond wires are used for single signal connection. Thus this solution is not simple, low cost or small in footprint.